


Aurora

by slytherinxpride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, English, Figurative Language, One Shot, Other, Sleep, Waking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: The act of waking"a signal to get up in the morning"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Aurora

As I detach myself from the arms of Morpheus, I am as tired as I was the preceding day. 

It appears that my mind, body and soul do not follow the mundane laws of sleep. 

My eyes long to be closed again. 

Unfortunately, I have a million things to do that cannot wait before I can arrive to this previous point again. 

Indubitably, my alarm has not rung yet because I am never able to sleep until this divine and bewitching melody awakes me from my sleep and rings in my ears. 

I push away the cloak of warmth covering my frame to be exposed to the frigid air and the polar atmosphere of the room. 

The familiar scent of jonquil, crisp greens and precious woods invade the delicate senses of my nose. 

My feet touch the hardened wood of the floor and lead me to the windows covered by a masking veil. 

Now unveiled, I see the rays of sunshine glow and dance in a bath of pink and gold tints in front of my jaded eyes.

In my infinite wisdom, I am pulled towards my warm bed as a bee is pulled towards the enticing scent of rich and heavenly honey. 

Despite my current location, sleep can not talk me into following her alluring thrall. 

Instead, I follow the one of the piece of knowledge and escape that rests beside my bed, my fascinating book. 

The writings that my eyes follow are like a roller coaster, full of ups and downs and so unlike my colorless life. 

My drowsy self does not want to leave her nest of rest, but it is inevitable. 

I let the familiar smoothness and invigorating taste of water wake me. 

Enduringly, my legs lead me to the dwelling that is predominantly linked to the opening of my long day.


End file.
